


Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Pipes Are Callin'

by thesolaralchemist



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesolaralchemist/pseuds/thesolaralchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three soldiers wander the ruins of civilization as if all is right in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Pipes Are Callin'

The Pipes are Callin'  
By Dustin Denley

The usually searingly red landscape that made up the wreckage of Tokyo-3 was muted by an overcast sky. Somehow, the dropping temperature seemed to deepen this effect. It was in this muted scene that three soldiers walked as if all was right in the world. The "krinch" "krunch" of each of their footsteps seemed to echo far across the ruins.

Although none of them were complaining, all three felt cold.

Rei Q did not understand the sensations that somehow made her skin twitch beneath her plug-suit. It had always been what she knew to be called "warm" in Nerv H.Q. Unsure of what to do, she simply looked ahead, and walked behind Pilot Shikinami and Pilot Ikari. Occasionally she thought of the SD player in her left hand, but she wouldn't do so for long as that only made her wonder about what she was exactly.

Shinji didn't care about the chills he was feeling. He mostly stared at Asuka's feet, his eyes dead, wondering why he was moving. He had nothing now. His friends were either dead or hated him. He was on an Earth he didn't recognize. His Father had cast him aside after using him to accomplish some goal again. He'd finally proven to himself that anyone that showed him love was doomed to be hurt by him with what had happened to Kaworu earlier that very day. Hell, he didn't even have his SD player anymore.

The cold Asuka felt as their journey wore on was pissing her off. Not that she could really focus on that, though, seeing as she was busy taking care of the two idiots behind her. Seriously! Those two were the literal WORST possible people on this God forsaken rock to be stuck with in this situation. The Ayanami-Type obviously had no concept of how to survive on its own. And Stupid Shinji, he...he wanted to die right now, and Asuka was a little scared she couldn't fix that.

Then, without anyone's permission, it started to snow. Upon realizing this, Asuka looked up at the sky and scowled. She sighed in frustration, turned around, and walked over to Shinji. "Turn around, idiot.", Asuka said as she forcibly turned the boy. She unzipped the backpack she'd put on him, removed three rolled up blankets, and zipped the backpack back up. She turned Shinji to face her, and draped a blanket over him. She leaned in, wagging her finger like an authoritative mother, and said, "Now don't let this fall off. I can't deal with your dumb-ass freezing to death on top of everything else." She turned her attention to Rei Q. She threw a blanket to her. "You know how to at least cover yourself, right?", Asuka asked the girl. Rei Q nodded slightly before draping the blanket over herself. Asuka covered herself, turned around, and resumed her march.

God! This snow was the last thing she needed. As if she hadn't had a full enough plate as it was. These blankets wouldn't work to keep them alive overnight. If they weren't found soon, she'd have to set up a camp, and start a fire to keep them alive during the night. Perfect.

Shinji clutched the blanket to himself as he walked. As he looked at what now passed for Tokyo-3, he thought of the city as it was supposed to be. He thought of the city's gleaming glass monoliths, its hustle and bustle, and of the seemingly ever present sound of cicadas. He thought of Toji and Kensuke, and of how they'd reached out to him. He thought of Misato, and how she'd chosen to shelter and protect him for whatever reason. He thought of Kaji, and how he had how he had entrusted Shinji with the task of protecting Misato. Finally...he thought of Rei, and how...how he had loved her. How he had wanted to keep her safe and happy. His eyes were given new life as deep sadness filled them. Soon tears filled his eyes as well, and eventually started to fall from them.. His legs gave out, and he fell to his knees. Asuka heard him fall, and turned to face him. He thought of all the strangers he would pass on a typical day, and how some would be happy, sad, angry, or bored. Asuka walked over to him, and knelled so that she was at eye-level with The Third Child. "All those lives I extinguished...They were so kind...", Shinji said in pained whisper. Asuka's features softened as she sighed. "What am I going to do with you?", she asked in a gentle but frustrated voice.

Rei Q watched as Pilot Shikinami helped Pilot Ikari up, and allowed the latter to lean on her for support as they continued walking. She did not understand why Pilot Ikari had collapsed as their journey had only been going on for a few hours. She assumed that he had also been properly fed that day as she had. 

Despite the cold feeling, the three marched on.

As bright, white snow slowly built up on the muted red landscape that was Tokyo-3, three soldiers marched on as if all was right in the world because it wasn't.


End file.
